1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a non-volatile storage device, and more particularly, to an authentication method and an authentication device of the non-volatile storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In DRM (Digital Rights Management) technology, CPRM (Content Protection for Recordable Media) technology for an SD (Secure Digital) card, and an AACS (Advanced Access Content System) technology for a blue-ray disc, authentication of a storage device is performed by using a cryptographic technology such as a PKI (Public Key Infrastructure).
A storage device uses a specific identifier regardless of the use for its own security. When a storage device is deemed as an inappropriate storage medium by an authentication process as described above, a corresponding storage device is discarded through a separate process.
In a device authentication method of a CPRM technology for an SD card, and an AACS technology for a blu-ray disc, an identifier is stored at a position appointed as a read-only area when the storage medium is produced, and a cryptographic scheme is employed for device authentication and content protection. However, after the production, if the identifier is discarded due to any illegal use of the storage device, the storage device (i.e., SD card, Blue-ray disk) may no longer be used for any purpose.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method for providing identifiers according to various uses of a storage device.